TODO ESTÁ BIEN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell regresa a casa después de sus actuación como Jack el destripador, más de un corazón roto le espera.


**Personalmente pienso, o me gusta pensar que William no siempre fue abusivo con Grell, su cambio surgió después de la traición del pelirrojo cuando se marchó con Angelina.**

* * *

... 

Grell asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de su recamara, William se encuentra doblando meticulosamente cada prenda para comenzar a guardarla en los cajones

–¿Que haces Will? no tienes por que ayudarme – Grell murmura con tristeza.

–Lamento lo sucesos de la noche anterior, sé lo mucho que cuidas tu rostro, fue un acto irracional de mi parte aterrizar sobre tu cráneo– él habla sin apartar la mirada del equipaje, realmente esto es incómodo, Spears no está acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, después de todo, esto ha sido culpa de Grell.

– Will, debemos hablar– pide la pelirroja.

–No soy yo quien se fue por dos años, Yo no tengo nada que aclarar.

– William...

–Pensé que debía ayudarte a desempacar lo que trajiste del mundo humano. El juicio ya terminó, así que puedes hacer uso de tu apartamento, – William evita tocar el tema, lo único que quiere es instalar a Grell en su nueva casa para poder irse a descansar.

– Acabo de regresar y ¿esta es la bienvenida que me das?, me echas de nuestro hogar enviándome a una residencia con novatos– le reprocha la pelirroja.

–Fuiste tú quien decidió marcharse por primera vez, aunque no te culpo, supongo que también es culpa mía – William le mira fijamente, sus ojos están muertos.

– ¿Por qué me ayudaste ante la corte?– Grell no puede sostenerle la mirada sin embargo no piensa darse por vencido. William coloca sus manos sobre los costados de la maleta y aprieta con fuerza, Grell retrocede un paso con temor.

– Tengo hambre, vamos a cenar. Puedo preparar algo o si lo prefieres podemos salir, no quisiera ir al reino humano pero si así lo deseas no me opondré – la voz de William es tranquila y aunque trata de ocultarlo, también denota tristeza.

–¿Invitas a cenar a tu novia infiel? que absurdo eres Will...

–Cuida tus palabras Grell Sutcliff– amenaza William.

– ¿Por qué no le permitiste a ese demonio matarme?, ¿por qué me defendiste en el juicio? ¿por amor?

– La decisión de enviarte a vivir lejos fue de los ancianos, yo no tuve nada que ver ahí– nuevamente William trata de cambiar el tema.

–No, William T. Spears no es capaz de amar a nada que no sea su trabajo, sólo por que te sientes culpable de mi futuro precario y las consecuencias que esto pueda acarrearte personalmente– Grell escupe con rabia, pero ha rebasado los límites de William esta noche.

– Eres tú, tú Grell Sutcliff quien no conoce el significado del amor– William sujeta con fuerza el rostro de Grell entre sus manos, la pelirroja juraría que el mayor quería arrancarle la cabeza. William notó el terror en los ojos de Grell, así que aflojó su agarre, al retirar sus manos, marcas rojas se dibujaron en la pálida piel del chico afeminado.

–Yo haré la cena– Grell sale de la alcoba y corre hasta la cocina, no hay mucho en realidad, se siente derrotado. Mientras tanto William entra al baño, todo el lugar carece de personalidad. Abre el grifo y deja correr algo de agua para después humedecer su rostro y despabilarse.

Grell continúa con la búsqueda desesperada de algo con que preparar comida, se encuentra tan disperso en sus pensamientos que no nota la presencia de William a sus espaldas. –¿Por qué?– se cuestiona ella en silencio.

– Respondiendo a tu pregunta, "la mataste"– dijo William con voz sombría. Grell volteo rápidamente cayendo sobre su trasero – Demonios William, ¡me asustaste!– gritó ella.

– Cuando te fuiste algo murió en mí, no sabía que te había pasado, al principio pensé que estabas muerto y mi tristeza fue mayor, pero cuando supe lo que te había alejado de mí, sentí rabia, mucha rabia y me propuse matarte con mis propias manos– William caminó lentamente hasta Grell, una vez estuvieron frente a frente, la pelirroja tragó saliva e imaginó lo peor pues el discurso de William no se detuvo ahí, él la tomó por el brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, las piernas de ella temblaban dolorosamente.– Tu traición ameritaba la pena de muerte, ¿quieres saber por que te defendí? La mataste, le quitaste la vida a esa mujer por la cual me abandonaste, sin remordimiento alguno la atravesaste con tu amada guadaña y entonces supe que no te había perdido completamente, supe que volverías a mi lado – William sujetaba a Grell por la nuca enredando sus dedos entre los mechones carmesí con una mano y con la otra la tomaba por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo.

– Te amo Will– dijo ella al oído de su amante.

– Todo está bien– respondió él para abrazarla con fuerza, no sin antes susurrarle una tierna pero escalofriante amenaza_ "nunca olvides cuanto te amo, pero si te marchas otra vez, te juro que tendrás la misma suerte que esa mujer"_ .

– Todo está bien – murmuró Grell y sonrió. Sería mejor salir de la casa y respirar aire fresco, ambos cenarían fuera.

...

_El viaje fue agotador, tanto física como psicológicamente, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir un poco. tras su llegada a la oficina, todo parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pero nadie dijo nada, ni una palabra, no sabían como reaccionaría el supervisor._

_Silencioso y solitario, su departamento se siente más frío de como lo recordaba, desliza sus dedos por encima de los muebles y una ligera capa de polvo se adhiere a sus guantes, frunce el ceño y sacude sus manos. _

_Vacío, su guardarropa está vacío, al menos el lado de ella, la cómoda y las cajoneras también, pero ¿cuándo se marchó?, su ausencia en Londres no se prolongó tanto, bueno, quizá una semana de más pero, acaso ¿eso le dio pauta a que le abandonase?._

_ "Un día de estos voy a marcharme William" fueron sus palabras al saberse no invitada en aquel viaje, quizá si debió llevarla consigo ese día. Grell puede ser impredecible cuando se molesta, nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que desata su ira._

_ "¿A caso hay alguien más?" cuestionó él ante la amenaza de su amante, ella ignoró la pregunta y continuó empacando la ropa de William. Un casto beso en la frente fue su despedida._

_..._

_Afuera llueve a cantaros, él no logra conciliar el sueño; con su mano derecha acaricia el lado vació de su cama, está frío._

_William nunca fue un hombre de emociones, ni siquiera en vida, pero aquella noche algo se rompió dentro de él, empezando con su cordura y buen juicio. _

...

* * *

**Este último fragmento es parte de lo que sucedió dos años atrás, antes de la partida de Grell al mundo de los vivos.**

**Si, puede que sea un poco ooc mi Will, pido disculpas pero no sé, me nació escribir esto. Espero les gustara, nos leemos pronto, no olviden cuanto los amo.**


End file.
